Lobos solitarios
by Skadi Baratheon
Summary: Un desconocido, un encuentro fortuito con un Derek herido... [Atención: Spoilers de la temporada 3B de Teen Wolf.] [Temática Gay entre personajes, y futuro sexo explícito.]


Capitulo 1. **Sueños.**

El motor del coche se quedó parado de forma inexplicable poco después de entrar en la ciudad. Toqueteó de forma ansiosa las llaves en el contacto, pero apenas si hizo un poco de ruido. "_Maldita sea_" pensó. Acababa de quedarse tirado en medio de ninguna parte.

Bajó del coche y cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo. Estaba enfadado, y además le iba a tocar andar para buscar un lugar desde el que pudiese llamar, o algún taller mecánico. Al menos, el paseo le despejaría el cabreo.

Ya caía la tarde a su alrededor, el sol no tardaría demasiado en ponerse, y el lugar estaba muy tranquilo. Dedujo que aquella debía ser una zona de las afueras, puesto que solo había un puñado de edificios a ambos lados de la carretera, y a sus espaldas solo quedaban unos polígonos industriales.

Tardó una hora en encontrar un cartel luminoso que parpadeaba, con un rótulo bajo él que indicaba que el motel tenía habitaciones libres. No era de lo mejor que podía encontrarse, pero era mejor que dejar su coche tirado y dormir al raso.

Entró en el edificio y golpeó la mampara que separa al gerente del resto de la sala. El hombre, de unos cuarenta años le miró con expresión aburrida, sin el más mínimo interés por el recién llegado.

- Hola. - saludó él, aunque el cuarentón seguía sin decir ni una palabra.- Quería coger una habitación para esta noche.

- Pago en efectivo.- fue lo único que dijo.

- Si, vale. - convino.- Oiga, mi coche se ha quedado en medio de la carretera a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. ¿Tiene por casualidad el número de un mecánico?

- Espere.- el hombre se levantó de su silla y rebuscó en un rincón en el que él no llegaba a ver. Al minuto le pasó una tarjeta de aspecto usado bajo la mampara. - Llame a Joe. Trabaja prácticamente 24 horas al día. Ahí tiene el teléfono.

Le pagó el dinero por la habitación y cogió el auricular del teléfono. Llamó al tal Joe, que pasó con su grúa por el motel y lo recogió. Dio gracias de que su coche siguiese ahí cuando volvieron, sin ningún desperfecto más que su motor cascado.

Joe, que ya no era ningún mozo y claramente ya no cumplía los cincuenta ni con suerte, enganchó el coche y lo llevó a su taller. Era bastante grande, pero por lo que le había dicho en el camino, solo trabajaba él.

Joe abrió el capó y le echó un vistazo.

- Vaya, vaya...

- ¿Vaya? - le miró ansioso. Esperaba que fuese una tontería sin importancia.

- Prácticamente, está muerto.- su voz resonaba contra el capó levantado, y le sonó como una sentencia de muerte.

- ¿Va a ser muy caro ... ? - Las preguntas con voz ahogada.

- Un poco si. Y llevará un tiempo, hasta que pueda encontrar lo necesario para cambiarlo.

- ¿ Cuánto tiempo?

- Yo diría que unas...dos semanas.

¿Dos semanas? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Él solo estaba de paso por aquel sitio; no podía retrasarse tanto tiempo.

- Usted busque la solución, y cuanto antes mejor.- replicó, de peor humor.

Joe se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano, y salió del taller. Las nuevas noticias sobre su coche lo habían puesto furioso, y decidió dar un paseo para calmar sus ánimos.

Dio una patada a una lata que se encontró por el camino. Definitivamente, no era su día de suerte.

* * *

Aquel no era su día de suerte. Al principio le había parecido que estaba en un sueño, uno del que le costaba despertar, pero un sueño a fin de cuentas. Era realmente vivido: el olor de la pólvora, las voces, el propio dolor de su cuerpo cuando había recibido un golpe...

Pero no era un sueño. Habría dado lo que fuera porque fuese así, pero cuando la vio, entre el humo, supo que no había nada más real que aquello.

- ¿Sorprendido, Derek?

Si. Joder, si. No sabía porqué, pero su pecho se negaba a tomar aire.

- Pues espera a ver esto.

Su cara, sus facciones burlonas estaban cambiando. Su piel se estiraba, incluso cambiaba de color. Sus colmillos eran más largos, y sus ojos habían cambiado al color ámbar.

- No puede ser...- creía que aquella retahíla la decía otra persona, pero las palabras salían de su propia boca.

El dolor en el pecho se le hacia indescriptible, y bajó la mano. Lo que no esperaba encontrarse era un disparo, y un reguero de sangre que empapó su mano.

"Me va a matar" pienso. Aquella certeza era espeluznante.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer o decir otra cosa, una ráfaga de balas se dirigió hacia ella, que rugió furiosa, en busca del disparador.

Él se agachó y miró hacia la derecha. Severo, el hombre que había ido allí antes para matarlo estaba descargando el cargador de su arma contra la recién llegada, a pesar de que él mismo estaba herido.

Era su oportunidad. No supo cómo, pero recorrió el espacio hasta la puerta corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo. Sabía que todos los que estaban en la sala querían matarlo, pero no iba a quedarse a ver quién acababa teniendo ese honor. Cerró la puerta con una mano y siguió corriendo escaleras abajo, hasta alcanzar la calle. Estaba todo desierto, y difícilmente iba a poder conducir en ese estado, aunque sus piernas parecían incapaces de dejar de correr. Tardó apenas unos cinco minutos en recorrer la calle, hasta girar en una esquina. Al apoyar la mano en la pared se dio cuenta de que iba dejando un reguero de sangre que podrían seguir sin dificultades.

Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, y al final tuvo que apoyarse contra una pared. Si no encontraba ayuda pronto iba a morir desangrado. Las rodillas tocaron el suelo apenas unos metros más allá, y su cuerpo cayó a peso contra el asfalto. Su cerebro se debatía entre una voz que le instaba a seguir corriendo, y otra que le pedía un descanso urgente. No pudo más que darle la razón a la segunda. "Solo un minuto." pensó.

* * *

"Solo un minuto más." pensaba. " Un minuto más y me vuelvo al motel."

Pero sabía muy bien que llevaba diciendo eso media hora. Las zonas deshabitadas habían desaparecido, al menos en gran parte. Ahora se podían ver edificios muy altos en los que algunos tenían luz.

Tuvo que abrocharse la chaqueta hasta la barbilla cuando la noche empezó a caer y trajo consigo una brisa de aire frío que te helaba hasta la columna vertebral.

Aquella ciudad le resultaba extraña. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero había algo en el ambiente que lo tenia intranquilo, como una constante sensación de peligro que le molestaba. Un peligro que no conocía aún.

Una nueva ráfaga de aire le golpeó la espalda y revolvió su pelo. Pero fue algo más. De pronto, levantó la cabeza y miró a todas partes. A su alrededor no veía nada, absolutamente nadie estaba allí, pero aquella sensación se había amplificado. _Alguien _estaba allí.

Puso una mano contra la pared del edificio a su izquierda y caminó con mucho cuidado, a la expectativa de que alguien le saltase encima en cualquier instante.

Aguzó el oído y esperó. Un ruido, como de un jadeo o una respiración muy pesada. Y parecía venir de la esquina enfrente de él, donde el edificio a su lado formaba un ángulo recto con un edificio colindante.

Tragó saliva y muy, muy despacio fue hasta el final, hacia el origen de la respiración. Cuando giró, no pudo más que dar un respingo por la sorpresa: justo frente a él había un hombre tirado en el suelo, semiinconsciente. Supo al instante que estaba herido, por el charco de sangre que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su rostro mostraba claramente el dolor que sentía.

¿Qué debía hacer? No es que fuese un ángel de la guarda, pero dejar a un moribundo tirado allí se le antojó horriblemente cruel.

Se acercó a él y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo. Puso una mano sobre su espalda con cuidado (quizás era un tipo peligroso, o armado) y comprobó que su respiración era lenta y dificultosa, pero constante.

- ¿Hola? - probó a hablarle con voz clara y alta, pero no le contestó. Tanteó con cuidado su chaqueta y encontró su móvil en el bolsillo derecho. No es que fuese usando móviles ajenos a menudo, pero él no tenía ninguno, y necesitaba una ambulancia con urgencia. Pulsó el número de emergencias y el botón para llamar, y solo tuvo que esperar un par de segundos a que le respondiesen.

- Emergencias. Dígame, ¿qué sucede?

- Acabo de encontrar a un hombre en el suelo, está herido, e inconsciente.- habló deprisa. Miró alrededor y encontró un cartel con el nombre de la calle, y se lo dijo rápidamente a la persona al otro lado del aparato.

- Una ambulancia está de camino. - le dijo. - Pronto estarán ahí para ayudarle.

Colgó el teléfono y lo mantuvo en su mano con fuerza. La otra seguía en la espalda del desconocido, y la movió de arriba abajo, en una mezcla de intento de animar y de despertarlo a la vez.

- Van a Venir pronto, amigo ...

Solo recibió un gruñido de respuesta.

Bajó la mano hasta su antebrazo y le apretó con un poco de fuerza.

- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? Hey. - apretó ligeramente su muñeca, y la mano del hombre desconocido se aferró a su propia muñeca.

- Derek...Derek Hale.- susurró, en apenas un hilo de voz, cuando oyó la sirena de la ambulancia a lo lejos.

"No es mi día de suerte." Se maldijo a si mismo.


End file.
